Salju yang Manis
by relya schiffer
Summary: Jangan pernah membuatku dan memintaku untuk menangis. Karena dalam setiap tetes air mata yang kujatuhkan, adalah pertanda kematian bagimu...  Just wanna try to make a short story with crack-pair. Happy reading, minna...


_Don't ever make me cry and neither ask me_

_Because in every tear that I drop,it will be a death sign for you_

.

.

.

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural**

**Main Character : Shaolin Fon - Ulquiorra Schiffer **

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC berat, gaje, abal, nista, aneh sangat, dkk**

**Perubahan bentuk tulisan adalah perubahan sudut pandang**

.

.

.

Kau dan dia telah ditakdirkan untuk berdampingan, menjalani kehidupan hingga batas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Jangan mengeluh, karena itu percuma. Apa pun yang akan terjadi dalam rentang waktu itu adalah sebuah kemungkinan yang mustahil ditolak.

Kau dan dia telah digariskan dalam kehidupan dengan corak yang jauh berbeda―asal yang berbeda―namun dipersamakan oleh keharusan.

Kau dan dia―Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Shaolin Fon…

.

.

.

**Salju yang Manis**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah dalam ritme pagimu. Dia juga tetap bersikap mengesalkan―setidaknya bagimu―seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu. Jika saja raut wajahmu mampu menunjukkan ekspresi, kau pasti akan menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, bukan?

Oh, jangan-jangan kau malah terhibur dengan sikapnya itu? Bukankah hanya suaranya yang meramaikan duniamu yang sepi? Belajarlah untuk tidak munafik, mungkin kalimat itu cocok untukmu.

"Hei, Pemalas! Ulquiorra Si Pemalas! Bangun kau, Vampir!"

Lagi-lagi, sapaan pagi dilemparkannya pada sosokmu yang masih berdiam dalam selimut. _Begitu nyaman_, pikirmu. Tak jarang kau merasa ingin selamanya bersembunyi dalam balutan selimut hangat, enggan menghadapi dunia yang bersikap dingin padamu.

Itu menurutmu, karena mereka justru menganggap kaulah yang dingin. Tapi belakangan ini, berdiam di balik selimut bukan lagi hobimu. Tepatnya sejak dia memanggilmu 'pengecut' karena tak berani menghadapi kenyataan. Sejak itu kau menanggalkan selimut favoritmu. Bahkan sebelum dia menerobos masuk ke kamarmu untuk membangunkanmu seperti sekarang.

Oh, lihatlah. Dia mampu mengalihkan kebiasaanmu. Dia sungguh berpengaruh bagimu.

Tapi, pagi ini sedikit berbeda. Ya, kau merasa sedikit berbeda dengan kondisimu.

"Hei, _Zombie_, kau itu tuli, ya? Bangun, _baka_! Kau bisa terlambat,"

Tak tahan dengan suara berisik itu, perlahan mata hijau zamrud-mu terbuka. Hal pertama yang dapat kau deskripsikan adalah seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil sedang berkacak pinggang, menatapmu dengan sepasang mata kelabu yang menyorot tegas.

Wajah familiar. Shaolin Fon a.k.a Soifon.

"Haaahh, bangun juga kau akhirnya. Baru saja aku ingin memanggilmu denga panggilan sayang,"

_Panggilan sayang apanya?_, suara di dalam pikiranku menyelak. _Apakah 'Pengecut' termasuk dalam kategori penggilan sayang?_

Hela nafas panjang Si Mungil tak mengusikmu. Kau malah sibuk menatap telapak tanganmu yang putih pucat, mececar garis-garis halus yang tergambar di sana. Satu pemikiran terlintas dibenakmu.

_Apakah garis tangan menentukan takdir dan kehidupan seseorang?_, begitu pikirmu.

"Nah, kebiasaan burukmu kambuh lagi, ya? Terlalu banyak melamun bisa membuatmu cepat mati, Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

Dia menyeringai, meledekmu seperti biasa. Tapi kau tetap tak menggubrisnya. Dan sikapmu itulah yang membuat seringainya reda. Dia mulai menatapmu dengan penuh perhatian. Ada yang dia curigai dari tingkah anehmu ini.

Oh, aneh? Bukankah kau memang pendiam?

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Nah, apa dia khawatir? Apa dia tahu sesuatu tentang keadaanmu? Apakah dia tahu mengenai berapa lama lagi waktumu yang tersisa? Hebat sekali.

Kau menggeleng pelan, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Satu hal yang kau pahami benar dari dirinya : dia tak suka diabaikan. Karena itulah kau memberi sedikit penjelasan. Ya, jawaban diplomasi dari pertanyaannya.

"Justru suara berisikmu itu yang memperpendek umurku, Soifon,"

Dan kau―kali ini―bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sementara dia memekik kesal atas 'salam pagi'-mu tadi. Masih terdengar suaranya yang bersungut-sungut mencecarmu dengan panggilan : _zombie, vampire, stoic_, apalah.

_Indah…_

Seindah gaun putih yang selalu ia kenakan. Simbol dari eksistensinya sebagai golongan peri. Ya, dia bukan manusia.

Kau pandangi pantulan dirimu di cermin besar. Wajah pucat, mata _emerald_ memikat, dan rambut hitam lembut hampir melebihi pundak. Kau sempurna―setidaknya begitulah Si Mungil itu berpendapat.

Dan mengingatnya, kau bisa menyadari bahwa ujung bibirmu tertarik. Membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis.

Kau tersenyum.

*#*#*#*

Jika pertemuan dua makhluk―sekalipun berbeda dimensi―adalah takdir, maka kau menganggap pertemuanmu dengannya adalah takdir.

Tepat saat kau baru saja mampu menentukan sikap setelah persidangan perceraian kedua orang tuamu selesai―yang isinya mengagendakan perebutan hak asuh atas dirimu sebagai anak tunggal―dia muncul.

Masih segar dalam ingatanmu, butiran salju pertama musim dingin menjadi teman dalam kesendirian yang memenjarakanmu. Dan dialah satu-satunya yang menyaksikan, bagaimana kau terisak menangisi keputusanmu sendiri.

Oh, kau pasti masih tidak habis pikir saat itu. Kodrat orang tua adalah mengurus anak bersama-sama, lalu kenapa orang tuamu memperebutkan dirimu? Apakah mereka bersaing untuk memonopoli seseorang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer, yang lahir atas nama cinta mereka? Lucu sekali. Manusia memang lucu.

Hanya dia yang tahu, bahwa sosok pendiam seperti dirimu juga bisa menangis.

Malam itu, dia menemanimu terisak. Menghabiskan air mata yang kau tahan sejak orang tuamu bersitegang, hingga akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan kebebasan masing-masing.

Dua tahun, jika kau tidak salah ingat. Benarkah?

Dan saat kau mempertanyakan keberadaannya di sampingmu saat itu, dia hanya tersenyum kecil―senyum yang sangat manis di matamu―lalu menjawab.

"Percaya atau tidak, setiap manusia mempunyai peri penjaga masing-masing. Mereka akan selalu mendampingi manusia yang dijaganya hingga manusia itu mati. Dan aku adalah peri penjagamu, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Namaku―Shaolin Fon,"

.

.

.

Sejak itu, duniamu tidak lagi sehening dulu. Selalu ada sindiran sarkastik darinya yang mampu menyemangatimu. Dia tak suka berbasa-basi, tegas, dan tak jarang memarahimu terang-terangan. Dia memiliki wibawa―seperti seorang ayah, dan perhatian―seperti seorang ibu. Hidupmu yang hampa terasa lengkap dengan kehadirannya.

Oh, tentu saja orang lain tetap melihatmu sebagai Ulquiorra yang dingin dan anti sosial. Selalu menyendiri. Mereka tak bisa memvisualisasikan sosok mungilnya di retina mereka. Kau pun tak peduli akan hal itu. Beberapa kali orang-orang itu memergokimu berbicara dengan Soifon―yang akhirnya berujung pada pandangan aneh mereka terhadapmu―tapi kau tetap tak peduli.

Seperti pagi ini.

Trotoar yang setiap hari merekam langkah tunggalmu menuju Hueco Mundo Senior High School telah merekam langkah lain di sebelahmu. Sekalipun itu adalah langkah yang abstrak.

Si Mungil menatap berkeliling, seolah tak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun dari waktu untuk melihat apa yang bisa ia lihat. Gaun putihnya mengingatkan pada kostum dalam pertunjukkan drama bertema kerajaan. Model terusan dengan rok bertumpuk dan dihiasi renda di pendek―berwarna biru tua. Dan di kepalanya terdapat sepasang kepangan sederhana, dililit pita putih.

Postur tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau lebih senang menjulukinya Si Mungil. Yah, hanya dalam hati memang.

Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, langkahmu sedikit tertambat. Seorang siswi berambut orange panjang menyita perhatianmu. Sosok itu sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya, satu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan saat kalian bersama. Ada sesuatu yang menyengat lubuk hatimu saat kau mengingat masa-masa itu. Terlebih saat kau sadar bahwa dia―siswi cantik bertubuh semampai itu―mengabaikanmu. Dia seperti tak mampu melihatmu, atau pun sekedar merasakan kehadiranmu.

"Inoue Orihime,"

Suara pelan Si Mungil membuatmu tersadar dari keterpakuan. Kau lanjutkan lagi langkahmu yang sempat terhenti. Dia setia mendampingimu, mengusir bayangan siswi berambut orange tadi yang sampai saat ini masih mempengaruhimu―mantan kekasihmu.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Ulquiorra,"

Sebuah kesimpulan yang sangat mengena. Wajahmu mengeras, hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya. Pembicaraan dengan melibatkan nama itu―Inoue Orihime―selalu menimbulkan situasi aneh di antara kalian.

Dia selalu memaksamu mengaku, dan kau selalu berusaha menyangkal.

"Bukan urusanmu, Soifon,"

Nah, kau kembali memilih jalan tengah―menghindar. Tapi kini giliran dia yang tak mempedulikanmu.

"Kau masih mencintainya, tapi kau melepaskannya,"

"Aku punya alasan,"

"Alasan konyol! Membuat dia bahagia bersama Kurosaki Ichigo dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?" dia tertawa mengejek,"Kau hanya takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu, kan? Bahwa sejak awal, dia hanya kasihan padamu. Kau saja yang terlalu berharap,"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Soifon. Jadi jangan bicara sembarangan," tegasmu dengan suara datar. Kau sangat ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Jangan sampai―

Tidak berhasil. Dia malah tersenyum mencibir ke arahmu.

"Kau munafik. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri,"

Pedas sekali. Kata-katanya terasa menusuk. Kau pun berbalik. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Koridor sekolah masih sepi, membuatmu di atas angin untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih berkuasa.

Manusia atau peri.

"Dengar, kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku. Kau hanya _banshee_, dan kau tidak tahu apapun tentang perasaan manusia. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah kau mengenalku dengan baik."

―berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Kau meninggalkannya, terpaku sendiri di lorong koridor. Kau tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Si Mungil-mu, mata kelabunya memerah. Terlebih saat kau menyebutkan eksistensi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kau tak melihat bagaimana ia mengatupkan rahang cantiknya erat-erat, mengikat deretan gigi dalam mulutnya. Agar tak ada isakan yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Dia tak boleh menangis. Tidak.

Kau pun tak melihat bagaimana tangannya terkepal dan gemetar. Kau telah mengingatkannya pada takdirnya. Kau juga tak menyaksikan bagaimana dia menghilang―dengan hanya menyisakan bayangan samar di lantai koridor sekolahmu.

Oh, tentu saja kau tak bisa menyaksikan semua itu. Karena saat ini kau tengah bersandar di balik dinding Hueco Mundo Senoir High School. Murid terpandai seperti dirimu, membungkuk tak karuan. Sementara tangan pucatmu mencengkeram erat seragam putih yang kau kenakan, tepat di depan dada kirimu.

_Poker face_ di wajahmu tetap bertahan. Hanya diselingi dengan kerutan di dahi. Ada yang sedang kau tahan. Sementara keringat mengucur dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhmu, proses ekskresi yang janggal di tengah suhu awal musim dingin.

Apakah kau sedang kesakitan?

*#*#*#*

"Kau menangis ya, Soifon?"

Akhirnya, wajah murung itu mengundang pertanyaan. Dia―sosok gadis bergaun putih yang duduk di dahan sebuah pohon besar―menoleh. Sepasang mata emas dari sosok pemuda berpakaian serba putih menyambutnya. Ia juga menatap pada sosok pemuda lain berambut hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di belakang pemuda bermata emas.

Dia mendesah pelan.

"Ah, kalian―Ggio, Byakuya…"

"Kau kenapa?"

Byakuya duduk di sebelah kiri Soifon, sedangkan Ggio duduk di sebelah kirinya. Praktis, Soifon terapit oleh dua orang rekannya sesama makhluk supranatural itu.

Byakuya adalah _doppelgangger, _makhluk golongan _death sign_. Dan Ggio adalah _Shefro_, sejenis peri hutan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Soifon menggeleng pelan, "Hanya sedikit sedih,"

"Kenapa? Byakuya tidak menerima cintamu?" Ggio menyeringai. Ia mengabaikan_ death glare_ yang dilemparkan Byakuya padanya.

Soifon menyadari maksud ledekan itu. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya yang imut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kesal pada Ulquiorra. Dia…" ada keraguan di mata kelabu gadis berkepang itu, "…mengabaikanku."

Suara Soifon terdengar begitu pelan. Seperti bukan dirinya. Dan suara itu mampu membuat Byakuya menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi yang berbeda. Tapi baru saja ia ingin bicara, Ggio sudah menyelak.

"Sudahlah, Soi, jangan dipikirkan. Dari awal kau kan tahu, sikap Ulquiorra memang seperti itu. Ini bukan sekali dua kali kau diabaikan olehnya, kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja kesal. Kan tidak perlu sampai terlalu cuek begitu. Huh, menyebalkan!"

"Hei, gadis manis tidak boleh cemberut. Nanti Byakuya batal menyukaimu,"

PLAAKKK!

"Awww!" Ggio menatap Byakuya yang terkesan mengabaikannya, "Kenapa kau memukulku, Byakuya?" protesnya.

Byakuya telah menarik kembali tangannya yang baru saja mendaratkan 'sentuhan mesra' di kepala belakang Ggio. Ditatapnya pemuda berkepang itu dengan tajam.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Ggio Vega!" ucapnya setengah mengancam.

"Loh, memangnya aku salah bicara? Kau memang menyukai Soifon, kan? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau ada di sini sekarang, bersama kami?"

Byakuya mengabaikan cengiran jahil yang dipamerkan Ggio. Ia memalingkan wajah dari pemuda itu dan memfokuskan perhatian pada gadis bergaun putih.

"Soifon," panggilnya, "Kenapa kau begitu kesal karena Ulquiorra Schiffer mengabaikanmu?" ia bertanya setelah yang dipanggil menoleh

Mata kelabu Soifon mengerjap beberapa kali. Nada dalam pertanyaan Byakuya agak aneh, terkesan curiga, seperti ada maksud di balik pertanyaan itu. Dan ia tak begitu berniat untuk menafsirkannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Byakuya?"

Karena itulah Soifon balik bertanya.

"Jawab saja," desak Byakuya.

"Wajar saja aku kesal. Meskipun bukan manusia, aku tetap perempuan dan aku punya perasaan. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu. Lagipula, aku―"

"Dan perasaan itu tertuju pada manusia yang kau jaga?" Byakuya menyelak sebelum perkataan Soifon selesai, "Yang kematiannya ditandai oleh keberadaanmu?"

Kali ini bukan hanya peri bergaun putih itu yang tersentak. Bahkan Ggio tak pernah mengira Byakuya akan bicara seperti itu. Wajahnya yang semula dihiasi cengiran, kini jadi serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" sengat Soifon tajam, suaranya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Sungguh, sangat tidak kreatif mengulang pertanyaan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan salah sangka, Soifon!" Byakuya tak terpengaruh oleh suara Soifon yang meningkat. Ia tetap berbicara.

"Makhluk seperti kita tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan pada manusia. Kita adalah pertanda kematian bagi mereka. Jangan lupakan itu!"

Soifon terbelalak. Hanya sejenak, karena sesaat kemudian otaknya mampu mencerna semua kalimat yang diucapkan Byakuya. Gadis manis itu kini tampak tertegun. Tatapannya sayu. Ggio yang biasanya menjadi penceria di antara mereka pun bungkam.

Dan keheningan itu membuat Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. Rupanya, semua yang sejak awal ia takutkan terjadi juga. Sudah terlambat.

"Aku hanya bersimpati padanya," setelah sekian detik berlalu, Soifon akhirnya bersuara. Pandangannya menghujam gumpalan awan yang berarak di langit.

Angin bertiup perlahan, menyibak helaian rambut ketiga makhluk kasat mata yang masih bertengger di dahan pohon itu. Bergerak searah hembusan.

"Ulquiorra tinggal sendiri, dia juga tak punya banyak teman. Sikapnya memang dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia baik. Dan aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya, itu saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau tidak boleh berteman dengannya." sahut Byakuya, "Hanya saja, akan lebih baik jika kita tidak melintasi batas yang terbentang di antara makhluk seperti kita dan manusia."

Kepala Soifon tertunduk. Mata kelabunya tertuju pada rerumputan di bawah pohon yang tumbuh subur. Ada kesan sendu dalam tatapan itu.

"Iya, aku mengerti," ucapnya lemah.

Byakuya hendak bersuara ketika ia merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Dan saat ia menoleh, Ggio menggeleng perlahan. Memberi isyarat agar Byakuya tidak berbicara lagi. Ekspresi Soifon telah cukup menjelaskan bahwa 'pembicaraan kecil' ini sudah harus diakhiri.

"Baiklah jika kau mengerti," desah Byakuya. Ia berdiri, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya tersibak angin yang berhembus, "Aku pergi dulu."

Dan dalam sekejap mata, sosok tampan bermata kelabu itu telah menghilang.

Sepeninggal Byakuya, Ggio menatap Soifon yang masih menunduk. Wajah perempuan mungil itu tampak sedih setelah 'kodrat'-nya diungkit. Apa mungkin―Soifon memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Ulquiorra, seperti yang diduga Byakuya?

Soifon bisa merasakan tatapan Ggio, alasan itulah yang membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Ggio. Apa kau juga curiga padaku?"

Ggio terkekeh, "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu sedih. Aku percaya padamu, kok,"

Mendengar pernyataan yang meyakinkan itu, Soifon mengangkat wajah. Dan saat ia menoleh, Ggio sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Aneh…

Melihat senyuman itu, Soifon merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, senyum itulah yang membuatnya juga bisa tersenyum kecil. Membuatnya melupakan kata-kata Byakuya dan melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka tentang manusia, seperti biasa.

Sejak mengenal _Shefro_ bermata emas ini, Soifon tahu bahwa Ggio adalah peri hutan yang baik. Meskipun sedikit usil, tapi dia cukup perhatian.

Tapi semua itu tak mampu mengusir sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Soifon.

Apakah makhluk seperti dia―_banshee_―memiliki kemampuan untuk jatuh cinta?

*#*#*#*

Malam bergerak perlahan. Bulan pucat dilangit membentuk sabit yang melengkung sempurna. Kau―Ulquiorra Schiffer―sedang memegang sebuah buku dengan sampul yang bertuliskan **Macam-Macam Makhluk Pertanda Kematian **itu. Sejak mengenal Soifon, kau menjadi tertarik pada buku-buku bergenre supernatural seperti yang mengisi genggaman tanganmu saat ini.

Buku berwarna dasar biru gelap itu mengulas tentang burung gagak, juga ada beberapa artikel mengenai _doppelganger_―kau tak terlalu peduli. Gerakan tanganmu baru terhenti saat kau membuka sebuah halaman. Di bagian paling atas terdapat tulisan : _''Banshee, Arti Kematian dalam Sebuah Tangisan"_

Sepasang mata hijau zamrud-mu menelusuri tiap kata yang tertera di sana. Termasuk informasi penting yang dijelaskan di dalamnya.

_Banshee_, peri penjaga dalam wujud seorang gadis bergaun putih. Makhluk pertanda kematian. Dan tangisan _banshee_ adalah peringatan bahwa manusia yang dijaganya telah semakin dekat dengan maut.

Genggaman tanganmu pada lembaran buku menguat saat kau melihat gambar penjelas di sudut kanan bawah halaman itu.

Gambar seorang perempuan. Gambar seorang _banshee_. Berambut pendek, bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, dan memakai gaun cantik berwarna putih. Tanpa bisa ditawar lagi, sebuah nama langsung terlintas di pikiranmu. Retina matamu mampu menerjemahkan gambar itu dalam seraut wajah.

_Soifon…_

Kau edarkan pandanganmu ke seluruh ruangan. Dan kau baru sadar dia tak ada. Si Mungil berkepang yang selalu berkeliaran bebas tak ada di sekitarmu. Sejak pulang sekolah kalian belum bertemu lagi. _Kemana dia?_, benakmu bertanya pada dirimu sendiri. _Apakah masih marah karena insiden tadi pagi?, _mungkin juga iya.

Pada dasarnya, kau adalah orang yang selalu bersikap datar. Mengabaikan dan terkesan tak peduli. Tapi, ketiadaannya membuatmu sedikit gusar. Entah kenapa―tanpanya―kau seperti merasa ada yang kurang.

Seperti membantumu meyakinkan diri, langit pun memberikan opsi lain. Pelan tapi pasti, butiran kecil seputih kapas melayang turun dari kanvas hitam angkasa.

"Salju…" desahmu pelan.

Musim dingin telah resmi dimulai. Ini tandanya, telah genap satu tahun dia menemanimu. Gadis berkepang dengan gaun putih itu telah setahun bersamamu. Mendampingimu melewati segalanya. Telah banyak cerita yang kalian goreskan. Termasuk sebuah kenangan di minggu kedua pertemuan kalian.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Ulquiorra, aku suka sekali salju. Apa kau juga sama?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Hening._

"_Dingin―dan membuat jalanan menjadi licin."_

"_Che, alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Kau 'kan sekolah. Pasti kau tahu bahwa tak akan pernah ada musim dingin tanpa salju."_

_Hening lagi. Butiran bulat kecil masih turun. Cukup deras, hingga menutupi jalan dan bangunan dengan lapisan es halus berwarna putih. Jangan tanya dinginnya._

"_Aku tidak membenci salju―"_

_Mata kelabu yang masih memandang ke luar jendela akhirnya teralihkan, menatap emerald yang terarah pada langit-langit kamar. Pemiliknya berbaring dengan sebelah tangan menutupi dahi._

"―_hanya tidak suka,"_

_Pemilik kelabu gelap tertegun sejenak, lalu menghilang. Detik berikutnya muncul kembali di sebelah pemilik emerald hijau. Hubungan keduanya mengalir begitu saja. Yang jelas tak ada protes terucap saat perempuan berkepang itu merebahkan diri di samping pemuda berambut hitam. Bersama, mereka menatap langit-langit kamar. Sinar temaram lampu menghambat mereka untuk melihat ekspresi masing-masing._

_Satu yang pasti, fokus mereka terhubung._

"_Dua tahun yang lalu, pertama kali orang tuaku bertengkar hebat. Saat itu salju pertama turun. Dan aku menyambutnya sendirian, di kamar ini."_

_Angin dingin berhembus menusuk tulang. Keheningan yang tercipta begitu pahit jika bisa diterjemahkan dalam sebuah rasa._

"_Lalu tahun ini, saat salju datang lagi, mereka berpisah. Bahkan terang-terangan memperebutkanku. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku yang menjadi bahan rebutan."_

_Gadis bergaun putih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Getir sekali kehidupan manusia. Ia sudah cukup terpukul, meskipun sosok pucat itu tidak menambahkan kisah cintanya yang kandas tiga hari lalu―pengorbanan bertubi-tubi dalam satu musim dingin._

"_Kalau begitu, Ulquiorra―"_

_Wajah tampan yang semula tertutup lengan pucat menoleh. Ia telah disambut oleh tatapan lembut dan senyum manis dari wajah yang selalu ada untuknya dua minggu ini._

_Mereka bertatapan penuh makna, sebelum akhirnya terlontar sebuah pertanyaan. Mengaburkan batas antara manusia dan makhluk sejenis peri._

"―_maukah kau menyambut salju pertama tahun depan bersamaku?"_

*#*#*#*

Kau langkahkan kakimu menyusuri aspal dingin dalam balutan mantel dan syal hijau muda di leher. Nafasmu sesak―sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi pagi―namun kau abaikan kondisi itu. Kau tidak lagi peduli pada dirimu. Hanya dia yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Hanya dia yang kau pedulikan. Kau harus mengaku―kali ini―kau memang bergantung pada kehadirannya. Kau merasa ada yang kurang tanpanya.

Dia lebih dari sekedar peri penjaga. Arti dirinya lebih dari Inoue Orihime, bahkan lebih dari orang tuamu.

Sebuah ketergantungan. Kau membutuhkannya. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia adalah peri kematian, pertanda maut bagimu. Kau tidak takut. Sejak mengetahui arti dari eksistensinya pun kau sama sekali tak bergeming. Ada atau tanpa dia, sel-sel kanker ganas yang berhabitat di paru-parumu tetap mengganas tiap kali kau bernafas. Mereka telah menginvasi jantungmu dua hari lalu. Pergerakan yang cepat. Kalaupun kau harus mati, itu bukan karena dia. begitulah yang kau pikirkan.

Jadi, kau putuskan untuk mencarinya.

Oh, tentu saja ini hanya intuisi belaka. Kau mengandalkan instingmu untuk melacak keberadaannya. Menerka-nerka. kira-kira di mana dia sekarang. Kau peras otakmu, mengobrak-abrik memori, mengingat semua yang telah kalian lewati bersama. Sikapnya yang keras dan tak mau kalah. Tawanya yang lepas dan jauh dari kepura-puraan. Lugas, tegas, dan tanpa basa-basi. Juga keteguhannya untuk tidak menangis lantaran mengerti benar arti dari air matanya.

Termasuk kebiasaannya memandangi Las Noches kerap kali dia menemanimu berangkat sekolah. Dan―

_Tunggu dulu_, pemikiranmu berhenti pada satu titik. Berkali-kali suara dalam benakmu menggaungkan dua kata. _Las Noches._

_Benar. Dia pasti di sana._

Tanpa ragu, kau putar langkahmu. Berbalik menerobos butiran salju yang mulai turun dengan intensitas lebih tinggi dari pada beberapa jam lalu. Kau begitu yakin akan menemukannya.

Ya, karena kau memang harus menemuinya…

*#*#*#*

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Setelah menempuh perjalanan sepuluh menit lamanya, kau tiba di tujuanmu. Las Noches, sebuah taman yang terletak di pusat kota Karakura.

Suasana begitu lengang, sunyi senyap. Tak sulit bagimu untuk menemukan dirinya. Sekalipun gaun yang melapisi tubuh mungilnya tersamarkan tumpukan putih salju, tapi kau tetap mampu mengenalinya―duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku besi Las Noches.

Tekad yang kuat memang bisa mengalahkan keterbatasan.

Dia tampak kaget melihatmu. Sepasang mata kelabunya terbelalak saat kau mendekat ke arahnya. Langkahmu terseok. Ingin rasanya kau memaki tumpukan salju yang menghambat kakimu. Ataukah―memang kau yang tak lagi memiliki tenaga?

Ah, tapi untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun terakhir, kau merasa―salju tidak terlalu buruk untuk dinikmati.

"Ulquiorra?" dia menghambur ke arahmu, membantumu mencapai bangku besi terdekat, lalu mendampingimu duduk di bangku itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Zombie_ bodoh? Vampir tidak waras! Coba lihat, kau pucat sekali! Bibirmu juga membiru. Astaga! Sejak kapan kau berkeliaran di tengah salju, _baka_?"

Kau ingin tertawa mendengar omelannya itu. Syukurlah, dia tidak marah padamu. Kau jadi lebih tenang. Bukan begitu?

Nafasmu tersengal. Uap putih pekat mengepul dari celah bibirmu yang terbuka, menandakan suhu tubuhmu cukup tinggi. Berbanding terbalik dengan suhu rata-rata sekelilingmu yang mulai turun drastis. Hendak melebihi nol derajat menuju angka minus.

"Aku mencarimu,"―kau berkata di antara tarikan nafas yang tidak teratur―"aku ingin menyambut salju pertama denganmu, Soifon."

Kau ucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Tapi dia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajahnya. Termasuk sepasang mata kelabunya yang berkaca-kaca.

Hei, dia ingin menangis? Apa itu berarti…?

Entah kapan terakhir kali kau merasa tubuhmu selemah ini. Kau hanya bisa berharap bahu mungilnya mampu menopang tubuhmu untuk sementara. Bisa kau rasakan tangannya yang halus membelai sisi wajahmu. Kau merasa tenang. Jauh lebih tenang. Sekalipun salju kali ini adalah salju terakhir untukmu. Setidaknya kau memiliki pendamping saat menyambutnya.

"Kau itu bodoh, Ulquiorra. Kenapa kau mencariku? Kenapa kau nekat sampai harus mengorbankan kesehatanmu?" kekhawatiran yang terasa dari setiap kata-katanya bukan rekayasa. Kenyataan itulah yang membuatmu menguatkan diri untuk tetap berbicara.

"Maafkan aku, Soifon… Atas insiden tadi pagi, aku minta maaf,"

"Demi Tuhan, itu tidak penting, Ulquiorra! Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah dirimu. Kau harus―"

"Soifon,"

Panggilanmu mematahkan suaranya. Mata kelabunya menatap mata hijaumu, menyelami lautan zamrud memikat yang membuat tatapanmu begitu mempesona.

"maukah kau menangis untukku?"

Pertanyaanmu itu singkat. Namun cukup untuk membuatnya tersentak kaget. Genggamannya di bahumu menguat.

"Kau bicara apa, _Zombie_? Jangan main-main!" sentaknya keras.

"Aku tidak main-main. Aku ingin mendengar tangisanmu."

"Ulquiorra!" kali ini ia setengah menjerit padamu, "Jangan pernah memintaku menangis. Kau tahu arti tangisanku, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu,"

Lapisan bening di matanya semakin jelas,"Lalu… kenapa?" penyesalan mewarnai suaranya.

Kau menggeleng pelan. Nafasmu semakin tercekat.

"Tangisan adalah bentuk kepedulian. Dan aku tidak ingin kau merasa bersalah―"kau menarik nafas berat, "―hanya karena kau adalah _banshee_,"

Dia terdiam. Tatapannya mengandung kepedihan. Terasa lebih menyayat saat ia memelukmu lebih erat. Tubuhmu mulai menggigil.

"Tangisanmu… berarti lebih, dari sekedar pertanda kematian bagiku… Soifon,"

Cairan merah menetes di atas salju putih. Deretan giginya bergemeratuk keras saat melihat gradasi gelap itu di atas hamparan cerah es di kakinya. Terlebih cairan itu berasal darimu. Dia masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Tidak," desisnya lirih seraya menggeleng pelan,"Tidak, Ulquiorra… jangan…"

Pelan, dia mengusap sudut bibirmu yang mesih menyisakan warna merah. Dia menolak. Tapi kau tak pernah peduli, bukan?

"Jangan membuatku… jangan memintaku untuk menangis…" dia semakin mendekapmu. Dia tak sadar lapisan di mata kelabunya sudah tidak mampu dipertahankan lagi.

"Karena tangisanku… adalah pertanda kematian… untukmu…"

Tapi kau tetap meminta.

"Menangislah… untukku…"

Dan akhirnya, dia―mungkin tak kuasa lagi menolak―memberikan yang kau minta.

Tangisan keras pun meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Menyayat, meraung, merobek-robek keheningan malam. Tangannya mendekapmu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kehangatan yang selalu kau inginkan. Seiring dengan kau memejamkan mata. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatmu.

Si Mungil-mu telah menangis. Dia menangis untukmu, di malam pertama turunnya salju pertama. Membuatmu berani menyimpulkan bahwa salju malam ini, adalah salju terhangat dalam hidupmu.

_Salju yang manis…_

*#*#*#*

Mereka bilang salju itu indah, seperti bayangan malaikat turun dari langit dengan jubah putih.

Mereka bilang salju itu romantis, membuat banyak pasangan berinisiatif untuk saling menghangatkan.

Mereka bilang salju itu mematikan, dinginnya terasa seperti ribuan belati ketika membekukan semua syaraf.

Mereka boleh berkomentar apa pun. Tapi hanya satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan arti salju bagi seorang manusia dan seorang _banshee_.

Manis.

Malam ini, salju terasa begitu manis.

*#*#*#*

Hei, sekarang giliranmu, Soifon…

Telah kau baringkan dia di tempat tidur, dibalut selimut kesayangannya. Airmatamu masih menetes, membasahi wajahmu. Kau pandangi dia, kau belai wajahnya. Tangan mungilmu memagari raut wajahnya yang tampan saat kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahnya, mengunci bibirnya yang membiru dengan bibir tipismu.

Tak ada reaksi. Tak ada respon. Jelas.

Karena dia telah tertidur dalam ketenangan mutlak. Bahkan tangisan keduamu tak akan mungkin bisa membangunkannya. Hei, memangnya kapan _banshee_ pernah menangis untuk kedua kalinya?

Selang beberapa detik, kau melepaskannya, memberikan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Kau pandangi wajahnya yang tampak damai. Senyumanmu begitu tulus saat kau berbisik pelan, tepat di telinganya. Berharap bisikanmu akan menjadi _lullaby_ pengantar tidur baginya. Menjaganya hingga tiba di tempat yang indah di salah satu sudut langit.

"Oyasuminasai, Ulquiorra Schiffer…"

*#*#*#*

Dua orang makhluk menyerupai pemuda belasan tahun berdiri di antara rimbunan pepohonan. Mata mereka terarah pada jendela sebuah kamar, tepatnya pada dua sosok berbeda yang ada di balik jendela itu. Sepasang mata kelabu menyorot datar, sementara mata emas di sebelahnya menyorotkan kasihan. Kedua makhluk berambut hitam itu mencermati apa yang dilakukan gadis bergaun putih terhadap pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Dia terpukul, Byakuya… Aku baru melihatnya memperlihatkan ekspresi itu, sebelumnya tidak pernah." _shefro_ bermata emas menunjukkan rasa iba.

"Aku tahu. Tapi itulah konsekwensi yang harus dia terima. Bagaimana pun, banshee dan manusia tidak ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta. Apalagi memiliki hubungan sedalam itu." sahut _doppelganger_ bermata kelabu gelap. Ditatapnya sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Golongan kami tidak diciptakan untuk saling jatuh cinta atapun memiliki perasaan sejenisnya, Ggio. Peri hutan sepertimu mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti,"

Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, pemuda berambut hitam panjang menghilang, meninggalkan pemuda berambut hitam berkepang sendirian. Dia tetap menatap ke bawah, mencermati gadis bergaun putih yang masih bersimpuh di kamar itu.

"Apakah memang takdir kalian―sebagai _death sign_―memang sekejam itu, Byakuya?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Malam semakin larut. Sementara butiran putih salju masih turun perlahan. Kalau saja mereka bisa bersuara, pasti mereka tak akan ragu untuk menjadi saksi.

Bahwa dalam tangisan _banshee_―makhluk pertanda kematian bagi manusia―dapat terselip sepotong cinta yang tulus…

.

.

.

#OWARI#

* * *

Huwaaahhh, kenapa jadi begini hasilnyaaaa? Readers bingung ya sama sudut pandang yang campur aduk? Apakah ini tanda-tanda analisa temenku bener, kalau aku ini udah kehilangan 'feel' dari tulisanku sendiri? Hiks…hiks…hiks…*nangis-nangis, pundung dipojokan*

Nah biar kujelasin dikit. Berdasarkan info yang kudapat dari senior kita (ceilahh) **Marianne de Marionettenspieler**, _banshee_ dan _doppelganger_ itu adalah dua dari sekian banyaknya _death sign_ atau pertanda kematian. Selain burung gagak juga,sih.

Kalo _banshee_ itu wujudnya seperti peri penjaga, dan tangisan _banshee_ ini menandakan bahwa kematian orang yang dijaganya udah deket. Yah, seperti Soifon yang jadi peri penjaga Ulquiorra gitu deh.

Sedangkan _doppelganger_ berwujud seperti kembaran dari seseorang yang sama persis. Kalo orang itu udah bertemu dengan _doppelganger_-nya, itu berarti kematian udah dekat. Benarkan, Anne-nee? *ngelirik Anne-san sambil senyum2 gaje*

Kalau Ggio di sini adalah _Shefro_, yaitu sejenis peri hutan. Nah, mereka bertiga (byaku-soi-ggio) termasuk makhluk supernatural, toh? :-D

Wokeh, setidaknya itu yang aku tahu.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke fic abal-ku ini. Dan aku akan senang sekali bila minna-san berkenan meninggalkan ripyu dengan memencet tombol biru dibawah ini. Hehehe…

Nee, mind to ripyu?^^


End file.
